In The Dark
by Kuroi Uma
Summary: A detective should know better than to fall in love with a suspect, but sometimes it cannot be helped. Heero X Relena
1. Chapter 1

**In The Dark**

**Chapter 1**

The black car drove up the lane. At least half a dozen police cars surrounded the mansion, which stood alone on the hill, just like in a novel. All the lights had been turned on and the house stood in maximum state of alertness.

Heero parked a little further away than the other cars and headed towards the front door, making sure his guns and badge were in place. He loved his job, but not as much because of the mystery as the sheer adrenaline, the danger. No matter how many safety measures they took there was always a chance that the criminal may still be hiding in the house waiting for his chance to escape. They had to make sure he didn't.

"Yuy." Chang Wufei was waiting for him, as chief he was supposed to know and supervise everything that went on. He was also the one to give the orders.

"Chang." He greeted with a nod. "What do you have for me?"

"Have you ever heard of Treize Kushrenada?" they entered the house and immediately turned right leaving the great hall for the study where the body of a middle aged man laid face down on the carpet. "That's him."

Treize Kushrenada was a rich businessman known all over for his good looks and charming manners, but, differently than most celebrities, he had always been discreet, managing to keep his personal life away from the spot lights. It was surprising that he should be the one with a bullet hole in his forehead.

"We're lucky this place is far from the centre or the press would be all over by now."

"I'll handle the press. You worry about solving this case."

"Have you taken pictures?" he asked, circling the body.

"Yes. It's all here." Wufei waved the folder he held in his hand. "But I could have them back here in a minute if you needed more specific pictures."

"No, that won't be necessary. It seems there isn't much to see here. This will be more of a suspect interrogating case."

"Well, if that's so then I'd like to inform you that your first and, in my opinion, also primary suspect has already been relocated to the police station. Mrs. Kushrenada was the only other person in the house when it happened. I'd think that should make things obvious, but, of course, you don't agree with me."

"You know it's never that simple, Wufei."

"You should be on your way. Here are the pictures. Barton should have both Mr. And Mrs. Kushrenada's files by the time you get there."

Heero nodded.

* * *

><p>It took him thirty minutes to get to the police station, at three in the morning the streets were practically deserted. He took the stairs to the second floor where his office was located. Trowa Barton, the station's "do all", was already waiting for him.<p>

"Yuy." He greeted.

"Barton."

He pushed himself away from the desk, where he'd been sitting, and trusted two folders into Heero's hands. "Your files."

"Thank you."

"Anything else."

"Have you seen her?"

"No. Officer Noin is with her. She must not be pleased to be here... Treize Kushrenada's wife. You'll have a long night."

"Yes. Good night, Barton."

At the Interrogation Room's door, Lucrezia Noin waited impatiently. Heero imagined the sophisticated Mrs. Kushrenada must be making her life a living Hell, pacing around, complaining insistently and threatening to inform her lawyer of the poor treatment she was receiving. He wondered how long it would take for him to close this case.

"Heero." Noin sounded genuinely relieved. "Have you read the files yet?"

"No, I haven't had the time. Is she giving you too much trouble?"

"Actually, she's awfully calm and polite. She makes me nervous... She didn't even want to call her lawyer."

"Well... She doesn't seem scared or surprised to be here."

"You think she's innocent?"

"Either that or she's very good at pretending to be." He turned to the door.

"Aren't you reading the files?"

"That'll have to wait. We've kept her waiting long enough."

He entered the room without a second thought, he would've never expected to see _her _there. The files were still in his hand, he opened them. Her name was really there. It wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him.

"You're surprised to see me here." She stated matter-of-factly, a sad smile on her lips.

How long had it been? Twelve, maybe thirteen years. They had been in college, both young and foolish. Their dreams had seemed so close, as had love. It ended without a single word, just like any other phase, and now she was there, sitting at that metallic table in that sterile room, smiling at him.

"Relena..." he shook his head and moved to take his seat across from her. "I need you to answer a few questions."

"You don't think I killed him, do you?"

He met her eyes for a second before turning to the files. That question was not as simple as it sounded. She wanted to know if he trusted her. "So..." he started, choosing to ignore her. "Tell me what happened."

"We had dinner at eight, as any other night."

"Who cooked it?"

"I did. We have a cook, of course, but she complained of being nauseous and I gave her the night off."

"Go on."

"After dinner, we spent some time together in the study, enjoying a glass of wine while we discussed a business proposal Treize had received that morning."

"Did he always involve you in his business?"

"He liked to have my opinion before he took any decision. Everyone who works with him knows that."

"I'd like to see that proposal, and any other proposal he's received recently, later.

"That should be alright."

"You can continue."

"At around eleven, I retired to the bedroom. Treize never took long to follow me, so I sat in bed reading while I waited for him. The old clock in the hall struck eleven thirty, then midnight, but, as you already know, he didn't come. He never came..."

Her façade slipped then and she had to hide her tears behind her hands. He looked away, giving her some privacy. He had never seen her cry before and it disturbed him greatly.

"I'm sorry." She said, finally regaining composure.

"Take your time."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath and continued. "When I convinced myself to go after him, angry because I was sure he had just fallen asleep in his armchair, I found him as you've obviously seen him. It was a little past midnight thirty that I was able to call the police."

"The window was already open when you found the body?"

"Yes."

"Had it been open when you retired?"

"No. The weather's been horribly cold this week and this night was no exception."

"Any ideas why Mr. Kushrenada would open the window?"

Relena suddenly looked uncomfortable. She reluctantly met Heero's calm gaze and sighed. "I hate to admit this but... I think Treize had a lover."

"A lover?"

"When we got married, five years ago, he told me about this woman. Une is her name, they dated after his first divorce and, even though Treize swore to me it was all over, I knew he'd always love her. Sometimes, she came, late at night, and they talked for hours on end. I saw them once as I was on my way to the kitchen. In the morning, you could see her footprints on the dirt under the window-sill."

"And you never said a word?"

"I had no proof they did more than talk. Besides... A man needs love and Treize, as much as he wanted and tried, he'd never love me." She watched him take notes, in silence. When he finally met her gaze, she made her most difficult question. "Be honest with me, Heero. How bad is my situation right now?"

"You were alone with him in the house and his will clearly favours you. In other words, you have the perfect motive and no alibi." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'll investigate that woman, Une, but I can't lie to you. Right now, you are the main suspect."

"Oh, Heero... What have I gotten myself into?"

"I don't think you killed him." He answered her first question and gave her his trust. "So whatever, whoever you think could be meaningful..."

"I'll tell you everything I know about Treize."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I thought I needed to experience a new genre and the writting practice is always valuable. I'm not really pleased with this and I didn't have the time to revise it so... my apologies. If you think it's worth continuing, let me know. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You know you can't leave the country until the investigation's over." He asked as he closed the door and started the car.

"I do." Relena nodded.

"So, where do you want me to take you?"

"I thought... Maybe you could take me to your place?" she immediately saw the surprise in his eyes and looked away, embarrassed. "I can't be alone tonight."

"If someone discovers..."

"I'll leave in the morning." She promised, reaching for his hand. He was still hesitating. "Please, Heero."

She looked genuinely scared. Heero could only imagine how much the events of that night had affected her. Without a word, he nodded and drove out of the parking lot and into the deserted streets.

His house was small and sparsely furnished. Barton had said once that all it lacked as a woman's touch. Heero knew he was right, but his life was too hectic for him to maintain a long term relationship. He kept the place clean and organized and that was enough for him.

"I'm sorry." Relena stood fidgeting as he locked the door. "I never asked you if you had a wife or..."

"I don't." He walked past her, into the bedroom, turning on the lights as he went. "You can have the bed."

"What about you?"

"I won't be getting any sleep tonight."

"Thank you." She said looking relaxed for the first time that night and tired. "I missed you... A lot."

He sat at the dinning table with the files he had been neglecting. What did she expect him to say to that? For the second time she was pressing him and, for the second time, he chose to ignore her. She didn't seem offended, she probably didn't even expect him to say anything. The last thing he heard was the door closing behind her.

* * *

><p>When Relena woke up the sun was already high up in the sky. She washed her face, straightened her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair before finally leaving the bedroom. Heero was right where she had left him, the files were gone, but that was all. He pointed towards the coffee machine with his own mug.<p>

"You sat there all night?" she asked, making conversation.

"No. I went back to the crime scene to interrogate your cook."

"Oh, my God. She must have been quite shocked. How was she?"

"Shocked." He agreed.

"I should have phoned her..." Relena collapsed on the chair opposite his.

"It's a good thing you didn't."

"It could've been seen as suspicious." He watched her attentively, but she merely turned her mug around in her hands looking worried. "She's a charming old lady and corroborated your account."

"Is that good?"

"Yes. It's good."

She exhaled a long breath. "What did she say?"

"Nothing really relevant. She almost fainted when they told her what had happened..."

"Her heart is weak."

"So she told me and her medical records prove it. She has a very reliable alibi."

"Which is exactly what I don't have." Relena smiled sadly. "Anyways... I should probably go. I don't want to give you any more trouble."

"Actually, Relena, I was going to ask you to stay."

"Stay?"

"I found some information in the files that I wanted to discuss with you and I think it'll be easier for me to have you here during the course of the investigation."

"But... What about your job? If someone discovered surely you could be..."

"No one has any reason to suspect me. It should be fine."

"Are you really willing to risk so much?"

He hesitated, lost in the concern he saw in her eyes. She had changed nothing during those thirteen years. "I'm risking it."

Relena looked about to say something, but his phone rang and the moment ended as abruptly as it had started. He would never get to know what she was going to say.

"Chang." He made a long pause. "Yes, I had." Another pause, this one shorter. "I'm on my way."

"Where are you going?"

"The police station. Une has been arrested."

* * *

><p>"We caught her trying to break into the house." Wufei commented as they watched the woman through the glass.<p>

Une was a beautiful woman, she looked at least ten years younger than she really was and her eyes, despite being red and swollen from crying, betrayed a passionate woman. She had worked for the police once, but had been considered incapable of continuing when the psychiatrist had diagnosed her as suffering from a multiple personality disorder. Since then, she had started working as an escort to an old lady. Treize Kushrenada's aunt.

"So that's how they met." Heero closed the file and looked back at the woman.

"When we caught her, she said all she wanted was to see him one last time." Chang continued. "Sounds strangely romantic, doesn't it?"

"Did you let her?"

"I told her she would see him at his funeral _if _she wasn't guilty."

"I would've liked to have seen her reaction."

"I can't have women fainting at the crime scene all the time. The old lady earlier this morning was more than enough for me."

"Go home, Chang. You seem to need a couple hours rest." Heero patted him on the back before heading to the interrogation room.

"I am your boss, Yuy! Don't you dare give me orders."

"Yes, sir." He shook his head, clearing the discreet smile that had slipped there, and opened the door.

She lifted her eyes immediately, meeting his. Behind her sadness, Heero could see rage. Her gaze followed him as he sat, opened her file and explained she was there to answer a few questions, etc.

"How dare you think I had anything to do with his death. I loved Treize more than anyone!"

"I believe you met him when you were working for his aunt?"

"Yes. He had just married his first wife, but that didn't stop us from falling in love."

"So you became his mistress?"

"As much as he loved me, Treize was an honourable man and he made me wait until he had divorced her. It took years, of course."

"And that made you really angry with him, I suppose."

Une smiled. "I know your methods. You, detectives, are all the same. No, I wasn't angry. I knew he'd be mine eventually."

"How long were you two together after his marriage was over?"

"Around six years."

"And then, all of a sudden, he left you and married Ms. Peacecraft."

"He did." She looked away with a snort. When she turned back to him, her eyes were blazing. "She was the perfect wife for him. A true lady he could show off at parties and other social events... Aren't you going to ask me if I was angry?"

Heero ignored her. "But his marriage to Ms. Peacecraft didn't stop you from seeing each other."

"Nothing could stop us from being together. Except... this."

He watched shocked as she hugged herself and cried, cried as if she were in horrible pain, sobbing violently. It took her almost twenty minutes to calm down. Heero waited quietly as the confident, angry woman was replaced by a sweet, vulnerable one.

"I'm sorry." She said finally.

"I'll go straight to the point... Did you meet Mr. Kushrenada last night?"

"I... I did, but I swear to you, detective, that he was alive and well when I left him." Her eyes were filling with tears again.

"I need proof." He sighed when she couldn't control the tears. She was a completely different person. He had either just solved his case or gotten even more caught up in that tangled web. "Well, we have no proof you are guilty either so, for now, you are free to go."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you." She bowed.

"Just do not even think of leaving the country or you'll be coming back and, this time, there will be no negotiating."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I'd like to thank all those who favorited this fic, added it to their alerts and espcially reviewed. It was the little push I needed to continue this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As he opened the door, the distinct smell of smoke filled his nostrils. He ran into the kitchen, heart almost jumping out of his chest, to find a scene completely different than the one he had in his mind. Relena was opening the windows and waving a towel, trying to get rid of the smoke. She blushed when she saw him and laughed, embarrassed.

"Cooking is, most definitely, not my specialty."

Heero could only stand there looking both scared and relieved. He had thought, for a moment, that whoever had killed Treize had come after Relena and that her burning corpse was what he would find. The smile slipped from her face when she noticed he wasn't responding. She approached him, concerned, and touched his shoulder gently.

"Heero?" she called. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I..." he shook his head. "I'm fine."

"I know you haven't eaten anything since yesterday, so I thought... I hope it's not too late for lunch."

"No. Not at all."

She smiled, running back to the oven. "Looks like it's still eatable."

They laughed.

* * *

><p>"I need to ask you about your brother." Heero started when they finished their sandwiches.<p>

"Milliardo?" she awaited for his nod. "What about him?"

"He and Treize were business partners."

"Yes, they were friends. That's how I met Treize."

"But their partnership ended not too friendly..."

"What happened was that my brother wasn't pleased with our marriage. He knew better than anyone Treize was going through hard times, financially speaking, and he accused him of being a gold digger."

"Was he?"

"No. He wanted my administrating experience not my money. I saved his business and that was it."

"Couldn't he have just hired you for that?"

"I don't know. I don't know why he married me."

"Don't you think your brother may have been right?"

Relena stood up and, without meeting his eyes, took their plates into the kitchen. Heero followed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Relena..." he watched her wash the dishes probably just to avoid his gaze. "Why did you marry him?"

She stopped, abandoning plate and sponge, and leaned over the sink. "I don't know."

He allowed the silence to last for as long as he deemed necessary and continued. "Your brother's in town for a meeting."

"Surely you don't think he..." Relena turned around and finally met his eyes.

"It could be, couldn't it? If he really was that worried about Treize putting his hands on your family's money..."

"We don't know that for sure."

"I guess we'll have to figure it out."

* * *

><p>Milliardo Peacecraft looked in person exactly like he looked in magazine and newspaper's pictures. He was a serious man and his honourable manners and posture resembled his friend Treize's though the two men obviously had more differences than similarities. When Heero finished his usual speech, the man still showed nothing but his calm and controlled exterior.<p>

"Mr. Peacecraft, I believe you know why you're here."

"I know, though I have to admit I don't understand what I have to do with Treize's death."

"We have reasons to suspect you, Mr. Peacecraft. I'm sure I don't need to tell you your own story."

"If Mr. Kushrenada and I had our misunderstandings, I assure you they ended years ago."

"It's not your misunderstandings I'm worried about."

"What did my sister tell you?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"She mentioned you were against their marriage."

"Treize never loved my sister. Of course I didn't want her to marry him."

"And you family's fortune? I heard Mr. Kushrenada was going through hard times when he proposed to your sister."

"That's true and I did accuse him of being a gold digger, but only in an attempt to separate him from Relena. Treize was an honourable man, too proud to allow his wife to pay his bills."

"Then... Why did he marry her?"

"I believe he was trying to escape from his girlfriend."

"Une?"

"You've done your homework. Yes, Une. He loved her, but she attracted too much attention from the media, making scandals and such. One moment she was perfect, quiet and polite, the next she became aggressive, possessive, jealous. It was as if she turned into a completely different person. Treize had to dissociate his image from hers... That's where my sister comes in."

"You sound like you didn't really want to end your partnership."

"I didn't. Treize was my friend, but Relena comes first. I'm the only family she's got left and I'm responsible for her."

Heero ran his eyes over his notes and the files. There was nothing else. "You have an alibi, I'm sure."

"Yes. I spent the night with my girlfriend, Ms. Lucrezia Noin."

"Officer Noin? Well, I think we won't be bothering you anymore, Mr. Peacecraft. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Thank you, detective."

With a short nod, Heero gathered his things and headed to his office. He wondered if the man could have been lying, but he didn't think so. Relena too seemed to believe Treize didn't want the money. Now, the doubt remained of whether he did or didn't want to get rid of Une. If he loved her as much as they all said he did, maybe he was unable to cut ties with her no matter how hard he tried to. Une was definitely a danger, of that Heero was sure, and, if what Milliardo had said was true, she was also a liar.

"Heero?" it was Barton and he looked like he had been standing at the door for quite some time. "I'm sorry to disturb you. Chang sent these."

"You can leave them on the desk." He didn't even stand, merely running a hand over his face as if that would erase the weariness from it. "Thank you, Barton."

He awaited until the other man was gone and reached for the papers Wufei had sent. It seemed he hadn't gone home and rested as Heero had suggested earlier that day. What he was reading were actually reports of interrogations of Relena and Treize's neighbours and other people who lived nearby. One of the reports attracted his attention almost immediately.

It was the register of and interrogation, conducted by Chang Wufei himself, of a young couple. They said they had gone out for a walk after supper and stopped by the trees that surrounded Kushrenada's property to enjoy some private time together. That was when they noticed a room with its lights on and the silhouettes of two people (they couldn't tell their genders) that seemed to be talking. Soon the visitor left and the person who remained (now they recognised the silhouette as that of Mr. Kushrenada) closed the window and disappeared inside the house.

Heero threw the papers on the table rather violently. The case had suffered an unexpected turn, just when he was starting to believe he was arriving at its conclusion... Could Une have left then returned to kill him? Was it even Une the couple had seen leaving? He didn't seem very close to clearing things up and there was only one suspect left to interrogate.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>First of all thanks for the support. There may be scenes or situations in the story that wouldn't happen in real life, but I hope those can be excused do to the fact that I am no crime specialist. Help and suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Heero arrived home it was almost nine. He felt exhausted, mentally exhausted. For hours he had sat, motionless, trying to come up with a theory, a logical line that fit all the information he had gathered so far. He had played Treize's life in his head over and over until he knew t by heart, but still he hadn't discovered where the businessman had erred. What could he have done to drive another to such extreme ends? And who was that person he had wronged so?

Relena sat, curled up, on the couch watching whatever was on at that time. She smiled when she saw him, but didn't say a word. He circled the couch, throwing his jacket towards one of the armchairs as he went, and sat beside her.

"I made a salad. Didn't have the courage to play with the oven again." She chuckled. "I borrowed some clothes. I hope you don't mind. Mine smelled like smoke."

"It's alright." He noticed then she was wearing one of his smaller shirts and a pair of old shorts he thought he had long gotten rid of. Her legs looked tempting, the skin pale and smooth. Their eyes met and, before she had the time to say anything, he stood up and disappeared into the kitchen.

As he grabbed a plate of salad, he kept repeating in his head just how foolish he had been bringing her to his place, asking her to stay... She was a suspect, and he was allowing his feelings for her to cloud his judgement. No, he knew she hadn't killed Treize. It must have been Une, with her multiple personality disorder, she was unpredictable.

Relena approached him then, just as he finished eating. She stopped behind his chair and laid her hands on his shoulders. He pushed her away, getting up to clean the dishes.

"We can't." He added over his shoulder.

"Heero..." she followed him into the kitchen. They stood now exactly where they did that very afternoon only their positions had been reversed. "I love you. I never stopped."

He sighed, trying to stay under control. For the first time in his life he felt he hated his job, he wished the drain he was staring at would swallow him so he wouldn't have to think anymore.

"Why..." she continued, hesitant. "did you never get... married?"

"You know why." He finally forced himself to look at her. "We never said what existed between us was over. To me, it never was."

Their eyes met again and they knew. They knew there would be no turning back. Heero watched paralyzed as she started opening the shirt, button by button. She allowed the shorts to slide down her hips and stepped out of them. Her eyes never left his, not even for a second.

"Please..." she said, her voice barely audible.

He decided, then, he couldn't do it anymore. Three steps were what he needed to get to her and push the shirt off her shoulders. It fell soundlessly on the floor. "I'd never felt a fear so strong as I did today. When I came in and smelled the smoke..." She hugged him tightly. His hands were cold against her back, and she could feel him shiver. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." She promised.

Their lips met. Nothing could stop it now.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Mariemaia Kushrenada?"<p>

"Yes, that's me." the young woman stood at her house's door.

"Detective Heero Yuy." He showed his badge.

"Please, come in." She opened the door wider so he could pass, then led him to the living room where a teapot already awaited on the coffee table. "They called to say you were coming."

"You live alone?"

"With my aunt, but she's working. She says nineteen is still too young to live alone."

"I'm sorry about your mother." He said as she poured him a cup of tea, unasked.

"Yes, she... She got very sick after the divorce. It's been years. You shouldn't worry about it, especially because you're here to talk about my father."

"Indeed." He opened the files he had been carrying and ran his eyes quickly over the pages. "You were not very close, am I right?"

"He was always very generous with my mother and I. Actually, he bought us this house and all the furniture you see here. He always sent me presents... Still, he hardly visited and, since we lived together no longer, it just couldn't be helped. We grew distant."

"Did you ever meet a woman called Une?"

"Of course, I met her." Mariemaia's voice immediately changed, she sounded disgusted. "My mother told me she was the reason their marriage had ended. I spent a weekend with my father when I was around twelve, I had broken my leg and Une would wheel me up and down. She was nothing but kind to me, detective, and yet I can't help but hate her."

"Had you seen your father recently?"

"No. You see, he was the only one I could blame for my mother's death. When she passed, I was so angry and he didn't even care. He got engaged less than a month later, and I swore to myself I would never see him again."

"You didn't attend the wedding."

"No, and he had asked me to be his maid of honour. I see now that maybe I should've been more understanding with him, but back then... I was a furious teenager. The last time I talked to him (through the phone I may add) was to tell him I didn't want anything to do with him anymore."

"Do you still hate him?"

"Oh, no. I could never hate him... I loved my father. I admired him. Even after all we'd been through."

Heero watched her sip her tea. The smile on her face when she talked about her love for Treize was genuine and the fact that she had distanced herself from his life practically proved she was innocent. She was a lot different than Une physically speaking and the couple's description of the person they had seen talking to Treize fit Une perfectly. There was one final question to be asked.

"Where were you at the night of your father's death?"

"I was here. My aunt was with me, if you need a..."

"No. I'll take your word for it." He stood up, letting her know he had to leave.

"Detective?" her eyes showed emotions he couldn't really place. "Catch them and give them what they deserve."

* * *

><p>Heero drove up to the Kushrenada mansion with a horrible feeling of guilty. He felt like he had been neglecting the bigger picture for his own sake, he had been being extremely selfish. Mariemaia's words had felt like a slap on the face. They forced him to see reality once again. Treize Kushrenada may not have been the best man in the world but he had been a man, he had lived and loved and been loved. He had left people behind, friends and family, who deserved to see his murderer in jail. It was Heero's job to make sure they did.<p>

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning." He greeted the officer Chang had left behind to guard the place.

"I thought investigations here were over, sir. That's what the boss said."

"If he said that then they probably are. I just need an hour alone here, if you won't mind."

"Not at all, sir. I have orders to inform the boss though."

"I'll inform him myself."

"Thank you, sir. And good luck."

He nodded his thanks and entered the house. From behind the curtains, he watched until the other man was out of sight and walked back out. With long strides he circled the house. The window where Une and Treize had been seen talking was easy to find, the soil underneath it was a mess and no distinct marks could be seen. But Heero wouldn't give up. He searched the grass around until he found it.

The footprints were clear enough for his trained eyes and they indicated that Une had headed straight to the metal fence that surrounded the property. She couldn't have left through there... Unless, and Heero found out it was true, some bars at that specific spot were more spaced than the others. The marks of where he had squeezed in and out were obvious, not only that but the marks she had made when she departed didn't show any signs of her being in a hurry, which was something Heero expected to see from someone who had committed a crime.

He returned to the window and searched again. Maybe there was another opening in a different part of the fence and she had returned by a different path to kill Treize. There was nothing. He wondered if her good side knew what her bad side did and vice versa... If not, then maybe one side had killed Treize and the other had walked away unaware of what had transpired.

"That's ridiculous..." he told himself and, with a sigh, returned to the house to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Thanks to everybody who have favorited and reviewed and even those who are reading "in silence". There are only two chapters to go, according to plan, but plan may still change... I don't know. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Yuy!" Wufei climbed up the stairs in a hurry. Heero stood at the door with the officer responsible for guarding the house. "What's going on here?"

"Chang." He greeted and gestured for the other man to return to his post. "Would you mind following me inside?"

"You have not answered my question."

"I think I have solved it."

"What?"

"The case." He stopped and turned to his boss who had frozen in the middle of the hall. "I think I have solved it."

"You have?" his lips formed a surprised smile. "And who should I arrest?"

"No one."

"No o... What? Yuy, wait!" Wufei ran after Heero who had already entered the study. "No one? You are not joking, right?"

"Not at all." He chose the perfect spot, almost in the middle of the room. "You remember Kushrenada lying right here?"

"I do."

"You remember his exact position?"

"I do, Heero! Now, go straight to the point."

"The gun was found right there." He pointed to the floor, a spot close to the sofa. "Which means it could have fallen from Kushrenada's own hands."

"You really think..."

"It's a case of suicide."

"How did you discover? Was there a note? Letter? An e-mail? Video?"

"There was no such thing. I was just sitting here trying to visualize how it must have happened, fit all the pieces in the puzzle, when it occurred me. We should have considered it since the very start."

"Give me your solution then. Why did successful businessman Treize Kushrenada end his own life?"

"Well, my starting point was the fact that none of the suspects has any concrete evidence against them. Mr. Peacecraft has a very good alibi; Ms. Kushrenada cut ties with her father years ago; and when Une was seen leaving the victim was still alive."

"What about the wife?" Wufei settled on the sofa, arms crossed.

"Mrs. Kushrenada? We didn't find her fingerprints on the gun, only her husband's, and don't you think she would've tried to get rid of the weapon?"

"It's your investigation." He shrugged. "You know the suspects better than I do."

Confident with that demonstration of trust, Heero continued. "Treize Kushrenada was not as happy or successful as everyone thought... He may have been professionally successful, but in his private life he had done nothing but err. His first marriage ended because he fell in love with another woman and, because of that, things between Treize and his only daughter, Mariemaia, became awkward. She didn't like the woman he had left her mother for, and, as time passed, he realized Une wasn't good for his public image either. He loved her, of course, both sides of her, just as both sides of her loved him, but he had to leave her. People were talking... What choice did he have? The success of his business depended on the opinion of some really important people and things were bad enough already, thanks to Une.

"So, with the excuse of needing her help and advice, Treize approached his partner's younger sister. The romance between them ruined his friendship with Milliardo Peacecraft, a friendship he had always treasured. But then again, what choice did he have? He was planning to propose when his ex-wife died, but, even with such tragic occurrence, he couldn't delay things. Ms. Peacecraft accepted, and the news of the engagement infuriated Treize's daughter. She blamed him for her mother's death and told him she never wanted to see him again. Having lost his daughter and his best friend and unable to be with the woman he truly loved, Treize managed to sustain a fake, loveless life for a few years until one night, after a visit from Une during which she said things that hurt him profoundly, he couldn't take it anymore."

He finished, almost breathless, and finally stopped his pacing to sit on the sofa facing his boss. "So... What do you think?"

"I think you've solved it." Wufei smiled discreetly. "You are a real genius, Yuy. I'm happy to have you as my subordinate."

"I believe you'll need a report."

"You know I will, but you can deliver that in a couple days. For now, go home and take the rest of the day off. You deserve it."

* * *

><p>Relena wasn't home when he arrived, That made him feel both reluctant and apprehensive. She had still been sleeping when he left that morning, which meant they hadn't talked about what had happened between them and Heero knew there was a lot to be discussed. He wanted to do it sooner rather than later, so he sat at the dinning table drafting his report and waiting for her.<p>

For more than two hours he sat there. He had already given up on the report, his mind too busy picking the words he would use with Relena, and moved to the sofa, where he felt more comfortable, and back to the table where he thought he looked more serious. Thinking about her though made him wonder if he really had to be that serious.

When she finally walked in, he was still sitting at the table unsure of how to proceed. Their eyes met for one brief moment, but it was more than enough for her to understand why he was there and what he wanted to talk about. The moment she looked away, Heero realized she already knew. He said the first thing that came to his clouded mind.

"We need to talk."

She nodded slowly and pulled herself a chair. Her eyes avoided his until the last minute. He thought she was crying, but, when she raised her head, determination was what he saw in her eyes.

"You know I killed him."

There. It had been said.

A dreadful feeling took hold of him. Of course, he had known since the very beginning, but he had categorically refused to accept it. Hearing those words from Relena herself destroyed him somehow. For the first time in more than a decade, he had no idea what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>This chapter was a real pain... So, big revelations. Next chapter will probably be the last. Thanks again for the support and for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I need a glass of water." Relena stood up, breaking the silence.

For a fraction of a second, Heero feared she may be trying to escape, but then it struck him... It would probably be for the best if she did. He knew her too well though to know that she wasn't the kind of person who ran. She returned with two glasses of water one of which she pushed towards him.

"It's true, then?" he stared blankly at the glass as he spoke.

"How did you discover?"

"I always had my suspicions... You never referred to him as your husband and you never said you loved him."

"I didn't." She agreed. "But couldn't I just be being discreet?"

"Most people do not care about being discreet when they're trying to save their own necks." He frowned. "'But I loved him so much! How can you suspect me?' It's a common excuse."

"Of course it is." She smiled and shook her head as if laughing at herself.

"Except for that small detail, I think you were impeccable. I just don't understand..."

"What?"

"Why, Relena? Surely it wasn't the money you wanted."

She leaned back on her chair, looking out the window. It was a dark, cloudy day. Heero watched her quietly, he wished he knew how to proceed, but all he could think of was how beautiful she looked sitting there.

"After we graduated, when you left, I moved back in with my parents to help administer their business and my brother's. They always said they dreamed of seeing me well married and they would introduce me to dozens of young men, sons of friends and business partners, but none of them ever seemed to compare to the memories I had of you, of us." She met his worried gaze. "I decided to marry Treize simply because I was tired, I knew he was a good man and the marriage would greatly please my parents. During the first two years, I tried desperately to fall in love with him and forget you for good, but instead I discovered you were working as a detective and here, so close to me."

"No..." Heero interrupted, shaking his head slowly.

"I wanted to see you so bad... But you were always so busy... You would never pay attention to me." She reasoned.

"No." He repeated. "You are really saying the reason you killed Treize was..."

"To see you."

"Relena..."

"He was a miserable man, Heero. I could see it though he tried really hard to hide."

"That does not give you the right..." he stared at her, but, as hard as he tried, could not see the woman he had loved anymore. She was a stranger to him.

"I know." Her head fell, a failed attempt at hiding the shame in her eyes.

Heero stood up and walked towards the window. The sun was trying to come out from behind the clouds, but it seemed hopeless. He knew how that was, he wanted to erase all that, to have the old Relena back, but that too seemed hopeless. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and met her tearful, expecting eyes.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice merely a whisper.

"I am too involved..."

"Heero..."

"Don't." He raised his hand to silence her. "I had already solved the case when I walked in hours ago."

"You had?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kushrenada. Your husband killed himself."

"Why are you talking like that?" she was afraid, he could hear it in her voice.

"I am letting you go this time, but you are not staying here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't ever want to see you again."

They hurt, those words. They hurt just like freedom, having to face the unknown for the first time. They hurt like the tears in her eyes. He had never made her cry before.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Heero delivered his report and, with it, his resignation. Wufei had stared at him, perplexed, but he offered no explanation except for the word "tired", which didn't convince his boss at all. He did not say goodbye to anyone.<p>

After selling his house, he moved to another country where he decided to go back to university. It's true he could not erase all that had happened and there would always be this hole inside him where the memories of Relena would be buried forever, but no one had said he could not write a new story over his past one.

He had just turned an end into a beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Short, yes, I know, but this chapter was meant simply to close the story. When I started, I had a happy ending planned, but then I realized just how hurt Heero was by what Relena had done (even though in her head she hadn't done anything too horrible) and that he could never look at her as he had before. My thanks to all those who added this story to their alerts, favorited and especially to those who reviewed. Your support is what keeps us, authors, going. Thanks for reading!


End file.
